Love Feeling it until the heart stops beating
by xxNeverEndingTwilightxx
Summary: Lame title! Feel free to laugh... Love is beautiful, it's painful, it can be sad too, various moments about you, (l/n) (f/n) in your love live(s) Chapter 1: Yukimura Hyouga-kun. Be warned: slight OOC-ness and not always an happy ending! Yosh!


Hiya guys! It's my first time writing a character x reader story... Hope it's not sooo bad XD

Actually I wanted to write about a love triangle (TsurugixYouxHakuryuu XD) I have that idea for a while now (So people dont do the same now because that will disturb the peace here lol) and I already asked some people who they would like more to end up with for that fic. You can also vote on my profile for that, so please do that :D

But I weirdly start writing about Yukimura...

Now the disclaimer: I do NOT own Inazuma eleven, if I did, Shinsuke would be in Shinsei Inazuma Japan for sure!

Enjoy!

* * *

"Yukimura!" You yelled annoyed, while you knocked at the door of his room. Yukimura took some time to respond and yelled with a mix of annoyance and sleepy-ness (not a word I know XD)

"What (f/n)?"

You sighed and knocked at his door again, harder this time. You heard Yukimura's footsteps while he was walking to the door.

He opened the door and you couldn't help but giggle, Yukimura wear light blue cliche pajamas even with a nightcap.

Yukimura rolled his eyes. "Shut up (f/n) I know I look stupid." You giggled again.

"So you finally admit?" You say. Yukimura sighs annoyed.

"Why did you woke me up so early in the morning? I need sleep too, you know."

"Sorry zombie, but Fubuki-kantoku asked me to, breakfast is ready in ten minutes, so be there in time!" You told Yukimura. Then you turned around and walked away.

"Hurry up!" You yelled at him.

"Hai," murmured Yukimura and went back to his room.

You snickered, that he really believed you. Nobody is awake yet, only you and Yukimura. Breakfast is in a few more hours and you're pretty sure Fubuki-kantoku is still asleep along with the rest of the Hakuren soccer team. You woke him up just because you wanted to pay him back for what he did the other day... Or...

If you're wondering now, yes you're a member of the Hakuren soccer team, you're the manager of the team and you like most of the members. The team is currently at a trainings camp, because kantoku wanted that.

Fubuki first wanted to go camping but it's way to cold in Hokkaido in this time of the year. So you guys stayed in a part of a house from a old lady. It's actually a bed&breakfast, but Fubuki hired a part of the house, the old lady and her grandchild Setsuna usually make breakfast for the team and wake up very early. But it's really early so they wouldn't be up already.

The old lady and Setsuna are really nice, Setsuna has the same age as you, so you two befriended quickly when the soccer team arrived here. Only there's one little problem, Setsuna thinks you like Yukimura and when she said that to you, you just kept denying it. But Setsune is really curtain about, especially when you two bumped into each other... but it isn't true! You don't like him, you might even hate him! Right? Or is this just what you kept saying to yourself.

Since you and Yukimura met, you don't know why, but you and Yukimura always get on each others nerves, what make you two a bit out of character sometimes.  
Setsuna said that just mean you two like each other, what shocked you a little. What if Yukimura actually likes you? Do you like him?  
You sighs and walks to the dining room, there's a large wooden table where the team usually eats. You turned on the light and you went to the kitchen, you saw a pan with some miso soup from yesterday. Breakfast. You warmed the miso soup again. You go back to the dining room, you needed to wait for a short while before the miso was ready so you sat down on a bench next to the table.

You thought back about when Setsuna saw you and Yukimura, you sighed that was not funny. That stupid girl just laughed about it...

_~ Flashback ~_

_You and Setsuna were heading to the kitchen, you two were having a long argument about why you liked Yukimura (and why not XD) ._

_"Just stop denying it, you like him and I'm sure you two would look really cute together," Setsuna told you, with a weird grin on her face. You sighed._

_"I don't like him! How many times to I have to repeat myself?" You asked annoyed._

_"Hmm... Why do you two keep staring at each other during soccer practice?" Setsuna asked, instead of giving an answer. You blushed._

_"W-what? I didn't stare at Yukimura," you stammered. Setsuna smirked._

_"Yes you did, and he also watched you.." She tells._

_Weirdly, you felt your cheeks burning and you looked at the ground, but why? You absolutely didn't like Yukimura Hyouga... Right?_

_"Hello? (f/n)-chan, still here of already in your dream world with Yukimura?" Setsuna smirked._

_"Shut up!" You yelled annoyed, but you stared at the ground, because you didn't wanted that Setsuna would see your red face. She can be so damn annoying sometimes._

_Suddenly you heard footsteps coming towards you, someone was running._

_"(f/n) out of the way! I need to go to Fubuki-senpai, now!" Yukimura yelled. He's running through the hallway followed by Koori Itsuki._

_"Yukimura, watch out for (f/n)-san!" Koori yelled, but of course, Yukimura didn't watch out and you didn't get out of his way so he just bumped into you._

_"Ouch!" You screamed in pain, you had you eyes closed and you felt something (or shall I saw "someone" XD) heavy on the top of you._

_Carefully, you opened your eyes, and you saw Yukimura's face only a few inches from yours._

_"Y-Yukimura..." You stammered. Yukimura blushed and so did you. You were sure that your face was still really red. You heard Setsuna giggling and you wondered how Koori would react._

_Yukimura and you both stood up._

_"Gomen (f/n)," Yukimura apologized, what was something new for you. He pulled some stupid (almost Kariya-like XD) pranks on you, but this was the first time ever he apologized._

_"Eh..." You didn't got anything to say._

_"Come on (f/n)-chan we should go to the kitchen. Koori-kun, didn't you and Yukimura-kun need to hurry for Fubuki-san?" Setsuna said. Before the two boys could respond, Setsuna dragged you away._

_"See? I was right, all the time!" She smirked._

"(f/n)!" You heard a way too familiar voice yell.

"Eh... Yukimura, ohayou?" You tried, but he looked really mad. Yukimura already wore his soccer uniform and he was standing at the other side of the table.

"Why did you had to wake me up?" He yelled at you. You shrugged, yesterday when you walked to outside and opened the door you got pelted by a lot of snowballs.

"Are you scared in the dark (f/n)?" Yukimura asked with a teasing tone. "No! I woke you up because... Because of yesterday!" You yelled. On stupid, you should have said what from yesterday, he might think about eh... That accident now.

Yukimura blushed. "Eh... Gomen (f/n) I didn't wanted to bump into you eh..." Yukimura looked down.

You couldn't help but giggle. "No I wasn't talking about that sleepyhead! You pelted me with snowballs remember and before we came her you made the whole team reading my diary!" You yelled. Weirdly you didn't feel mad at him.

"So you're waking me around 1 AM only for paying me back for one of my pranks?" Yukimura asked. You nod.

"I eh..." You weren't really good with pranks, but you suddenly got an idea, a newer and better idea... A better idea for... For revenge!

Wow that more sounded like an evil plan to take over the world...  
"You aren't really good with pranks aren't you?" Yukimura said. "I guess so, gomen Yukimura," you say.  
"I'm kinda scared now, I know you still have something," Yukimura murmured . You ignored that and you asked: "There was still some miso soup in the kitchen, can you please get it for me gentlemen?"  
Yukimura frowned. "Sure..." He walked to the door and you followed him. When he's inside the kitchen you closed the door and put a chair against the door knob.  
You smirked and start laughing. "Trapped Yukimura! I've got you, literally!" You imagined Yukimura at the other side of the door trying to get out, but it was completely silent.  
You were still laughing... Revenge finally!  
But the laughing abruptly stop. You heard footsteps in the hallway, if anyway would find out you locked Yukimura... Than you've got a problem.  
You suddenly felt bad about this, why couldn't you be nice to him? Carefully you opened the door to the kitchen, it's dark inside and you searched for the light button, them you suddenly heard the door closing behind you.

Oh god. don't tell someone locked you in there too. Who would have do that?

"Y-Yukimura sorry!" You screamed. You didn't like being alone in the dark. Okay Yukimura was somewhere in the kitchen too, but it was just so dark...  
No response.

Huh? "Yukimura please answer me! I'm sorry I tricked you!" You screamed again, this time with more panic in your voice.

You heard a door of a cupboard open... Or was it THE door. No, it's the cupboard, you leaning against the door.

Was it just you or did you really heard footsteps?

Then you remembered something, when you came her with Setsuna, you didn't came via the dining room, but the hallway, so there's another door... And Yukimura used that... And locked you!

"You! You Stupid tsun-" but you were cut off. You felt something, you felt something against... Your lips!

You first were in some kind of shock. Setsuna might be right all the time, you did like him. And it looked like he liked you too... All this time...

You finally closed your eyes, enjoying the kiss. You felt Yukimura's arms around your waist.

After some time, something that would have been longer for you, you two finally broke your kiss.

You were blushing like crazy and you felt your cheeks burn again, like when you were lying on the ground with Yukimura on top of you.

"(f/n)... I... I'm sorry!" Yukimura said. It was still dark and you can't see his face, but you could imagine how he would look now. You smiled. The first time ever you smiled sweetly at him.

"Yukimura, I should be sorry, I locked you in this room but I forgot that there was another door..." You said.

Yukimura turned on the light again.

"It's okay (f/n)... I honestly need to tell you something..." He started and you laughed.

"What? Do you like me? Even since the first moment we've met?" You joked.

Yukimura looked down at the ground. You were a bit surprised when he suddenly looked up and looked right into your eyes.

"No (f/n), I don't like you... I... I love you!"

You just froze.

You were just standing there. The kiss you two had was your first kiss ever and now he told you that he loved you. Like a really juicy romance movie...

So you just did something that most actors did in those movies, you kissed him. Might even more passionate than before.

"H-Hyouga-kun... I love you too!" You told him. And you closed your eyes.

* * *

Well how was that? Hopefully not too OOC...Please review and tell me who to do next XD

And don't forget to vote on my profile XD

bye-bye


End file.
